


Suits Me Just Fine

by brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly



Series: White Picket Fence Fantasies [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly/pseuds/brazenlyunabashedlyshamelessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Ian all dressed up makes Mickey frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits Me Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Cameron Monaghan was that suit that made his eyes look really Really REALLY green? And then someone on Tumblr (I can't remember who) was like, what if Mickey saw Ian wearing that? So I wrote what I thought would happen.
> 
> As ever, comments are always welcome.

There was nothing Mickey Milkovich hated more than shopping. Well, there probably was, but he couldn’t think of anything right now. He and Ian had been in this fancy fuckin’ store for what felt like forever.

“For fuck’s sake, Gallagher, would you just pick somethin’ so we can get outta here?” he complained.

One of the snotty queens working in the store gave him a scandalised look that Mickey chose to ignore. He’d been giving Mickey the stank eye all afternoon, and had been enjoying helping Gallagher way too much. The guy was slight, with a cute smile, and skin the colour of dark coffee. Pretty, but too damn eager to smooth the lapels of whatever jacket Ian was wearing. Mickey gave the kid a menacing look every time it happened.

Ian was looking for a suit for Fiona’s wedding. She and Jimmy were finally getting hitched. It was a big deal, and everyone was real excited. Mickey didn’t understand why, but that was probably his own experience with matrimonial bliss talking.

He’d already picked out something simple and black, and he couldn’t friggin’ understand why Gallagher couldn’t do the same. Mickey had suggested that Ian bring Mandy along instead, ‘cause could appreciate the differences between Gucci and Guess. To him, it was all variations of the same thing; only the price tags seemed to differ.

“I wanna look decent at my sister’s wedding, Mick,” Ian told him sternly. “And you promised that you’d be helpful.”

Mickey muttered a few choice curses under his breath. Yeah, he had, but that was before he’d realised that they were gonna be spending close to three hours in this overpriced shit hole. Mickey was just about to tell Ian that he was going to go for a walk, get some air, when he spotted the store assistant heading Gallagher’s way with yet another fuckin’ suit. Except, unlike the others he’d shown Ian, this one was olive green.

Mickey pulled a face at the colour.

“Gallagher, I’m no fashionista, but that thing is fuckin’ ugly,” he said bluntly. The assistant gave him a condescending once over, and spoke to Ian.

“Trust me, this colour will totally bring out your eyes,” the little guy assured Gallagher.

Mickey saw his boyfriend giving the monstrosity a considering look. He could tell that Gallagher wasn’t too wild about the colour either.

“I think I’ll try it,” the redhead said after a moment. Hearing his boyfriend’s agonised groan, Ian turned to Mickey with a smile. “Last one, I promise.”

Mickey wasn’t sure he believed the other man, but he decided to stay so he could take the piss outta Ian when he came out in that high-priced, ugly-ass get up. Then, once Mickey had finished laughing, he and Gallagher would be leaving, even if he had to carry his boyfriend out over his shoulder.

He waited impatiently for what felt like a week, before Gallagher emerged from the dressing room.

What Mickey saw almost made him swallow his tongue. He just stood there, staring at Ian as though he’d never seen the redhead before.

The store assistant had no such problems.

“What did I tell you?” he trilled excitedly. He hurried over to where Gallagher was examining himself in the mirror, and began smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the material.

Finally, Mickey found his voice.

Keeping his gaze fixed firmly on his boyfriend, he stepped on the dais where Ian was standing.

“Move,” he told the assistant.

“W-what?” the guy stammered.

“Fuck. Off.” Mickey spoke slowly and clearly, still not taking his eyes off Gallagher. The redhead had a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

The assistant stomped off in a huff, but Mickey had stopped paying attention. He put a hand on Gallagher’s chest, and began herding him back into the changing room. Mickey jerked the curtains closed as soon as they were inside, before turning to his boyfriend.

“Mick—” Gallagher began.

Before Ian could say another word, Mickey grabbed hold of the lapels of the suit jacket and yanked the other man towards him. He pressed a kiss to Ian’s lips, and Mickey felt a pair of arms sneaking around his waist. Pressing closer, Mickey opened his mouth, inviting Gallagher to deepen the kiss.

When they finally broke apart, they were both out of breath, and Mickey could feel his erection straining against his jeans.

“I like this one,” he whispered against Ian’s mouth.

“Yeah?”

Mickey could hear the smile in Ian’s voice.

“Uh-huh. Get it,” Mickey ordered.

“Hmmm... you sure?” Ian teased. “Thought you said it’s ugly.”

“Get the fuckin’ suit, Gallagher,” Mickey growled.

The other man laughed, and was just about to kiss him again, when they heard a voice coming from just outside the changing room.

“Um, gentlemen, I’m afraid you can’t do that in here,” the assistant who’d been helping Gallagher called nervously.

“At home,” Ian promised, pulling away reluctantly.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took a while for them to actually get home, because they’d had to stop over at Mandy’s place for a bit. Her car wouldn’t start, and after trying to fix it, Mandy’d decided to call her big brother for help.

“You know kicking it doesn’t count as “fixin’”, right?” Mickey asked Mandy as he examined the sizeable dent in the driver’s side door.

“Whatever,” Mandy grumbled. “Just it make it work.”

It didn’t take long to figure out what was wrong with the car, and hopefully save the heap of junk from incurring his sister’s wrath again. They stayed for dinner, and it was nice. Just the three of them hanging out and shooting the breeze.

Despite this, Mickey wanted to get home, and get Gallagher back in that suit.

When they finally walked through their front door, Mickey shoved his boyfriend against the wall, and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Ian wound his arms around Mickey; Mickey could feel Ian’s hands sliding down his back to grab his ass through his jeans. They clung to each other, and Mickey wanted to get naked and have Ian fuck him.

There was only one thing he wanted more.

“Put the suit on,” he cajoled his boyfriend, moving to cup Ian’s dick through his pants.

 The redhead made a pleading sound, just barely managing to get his words out.

“Mick, it’s late. Can’t that wait?”

“Please,” Mickey whispered, giving Gallagher a squeeze.

“ _Fuck_... fine,” the other man finally panted. He nudged Mickey aside and strode over to their bedroom.

It took a few minutes for Gallagher to emerge, and Mickey parked his ass on the couch. Finally, the redhead came out wearing his new suit and an embarrassed expression on his face.

“I feel like an asshole,” he told Mickey self-consciously.

Mickey waited until Gallagher had come to a halt in front of him before he pulled his boyfriend down next to him. Moving quickly, Mickey climbed onto Ian’s lap. They stayed like that for a while, making out and grinding against each other.

At last, Mickey pulled out of Ian’s arms—much to the redhead’s irritation—and slid down between Gallagher’s legs. Any annoyance quickly fled his boyfriend’s features as he stared down at Mickey.

Not wasting any time, Mickey reached out and began undoing Gallagher’s pants. He heard a little huff from above him, and a pair of hands quickly latched onto his head and drew him away from Ian’s crotch.

“Seriously?” Ian asked him incredulously. “That’s why you wanted me to put this thing on?”

“Yup,” Mickey replied, trying to get back to what he’d been doing.

Gallagher wouldn’t let him.

“Is this how it’s gonna be from now on? You’ll only suck me off when I’m in this?” Ian plucked at the front of his suit. “‘Cause that’s gonna get old.”

“Gallagher,” Mickey growled, “shut up.”

Finally managing to get the zipper and buttons to cooperate, Mickey freed Gallagher’s cock.

“Lift,” he ordered, pulling at the other man’s pants and underwear so he’d have some room to work.

Ian lifted his hips obediently.

As soon as all that stupid goddamn material was out of his way, Mickey opened his mouth and took Gallagher to the back of his throat. He could feel the other man’s fingers thread through his hair and grip his head tightly.

“You better not get jizz on this damn thing,” Gallagher warned him breathlessly.

Mickey wanted to tell him not to worry, but decided to keep his mouth busy with other things.

Slowly, he let Ian’s dick slide out of his mouth. Mickey then focused his attention on the head, running his tongue over that sweet spot underneath. Gallagher let out a rough “ _Fuck_ ,” and arched into him. The grip on Mickey’s hair had tightened, and he couldn’t help feeling a little smug. Gallagher may have been in the more dominant position, but Mickey was gonna make his boyfriend beg.

He pulled back, and saw that precum was beading on the tip of Ian’s cock. He took hold of the other man and ran his thumb teasingly over the head. The harsh groan that escaped Ian’s throat resulted in a corresponding throb in Mickey’s dick. Mickey gave his boyfriend a wicked smile as he released Ian’s erection and brought his hand to his mouth. Slowly, he sucked on his thumb, making a production of taking in the taste of Ian’s cum from it.

In a flash of desperation, Ian reached down to his neglected cock, clearly determined to take matters into his own hands. Mickey slapped Gallagher’s hand away before he could get a firm grip on his erection.

“Quit it,” he told Gallagher sternly. “Do that again, and you can make nice with your hand for the rest of the night.”

Mickey could tell that the other man was gritting his teeth. Still, Gallagher nodded his agreement, and reached down to grab hold of the couch cushions instead. Satisfied that the redhead would behave himself, Mickey went back to work.

Running his tongue leisurely up the length of Ian’s dick, Mickey savoured the other man’s taste. Nothing got him off like taking Gallagher in his mouth, hearing the pleasured moans and harsh gasps escaping his boyfriend. Gallagher made those same sounds now, and Mickey felt a shiver run through him.

Reaching the tip of Gallagher’s dick, Mickey opened his mouth and suckled on the head. He gently ran his teeth along the underside, and relished in the sound of his name falling from Ian’s lips.

“Mick... Jesus, _please_ ,” Ian begged.

Taking pity on his boyfriend, Mickey opened his mouth wider and, continuing with his unhurried pace, slid down the length of Ian’s cock. He felt Gallagher hit the back of his throat, and let out a guttural moan before swallowing around him. He did this two more times, making little noises that no doubt vibrated through Gallagher’s cock, before the redhead lost all semblance of control.

Releasing the couch, Ian once again threaded his fingers through Mickey’s hair and began to fuck his mouth. Mickey didn’t fight to get back control; this was what he’d been waiting for, for Ian to lose his cool. He met those green eyes, made brighter by the suit Gallagher was still wearing, and deliberately hollowed his cheeks around the other man’s dick.

That seemed to do the trick.

Ian’s body tensed and he let out a broken cry.

Mickey could feel Ian’s cum hitting the back of his throat, and he swallowed quickly. He wanted everything, wanted to take Ian’s release inside him. Only, Mickey was struggling to keep up with what had obviously been a massive orgasm. He could feel some of Ian’s cum escaping his mouth, and running down his chin.

Finally, Ian’s grip on Mickey’s hair slackened, and the redhead fell back against the couch. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them breathing heavily. Holding Gallagher’s gaze, Mickey licked the corner of his mouth, capturing the errant drops of cum.

Ian’s eyes widened slightly. He leaned forward and took Mickey’s chin in a firm hold. Their lips met, and Ian’s tongue thrust inside Mickey’s mouth, tasting himself on Mickey’s lips. When they pulled away from each other, Ian had a look on his face that made Mickey shiver in anticipation.

“My turn,” Ian told him in a guttural tone.


End file.
